


Pet's Collar

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Hux, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo buys his pet a collar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet's Collar

Kylo was secretly grateful for Hux’s heavily disciplined mannerisms when it came to these kinds of things. The redhead knelt bound and naked at his feet, arms folded and restrained behind his back. A blindfold was tied around his eyes, leaving him completely at the other’s mercy. Kylo could do anything he wanted and Hux would not be able to defend himself.

And yet Hux was perfectly still, breathing evenly as he waited for whatever Kylo wanted to do to him.

He smiled at the thought, clearing his throat as he opened a slender box, removing the content from within. It was a cream colored leather collar, a single stripe of green velvet running through the center of it. A silver ring was set in front of it, ready for a finger or a leash to pull on it and lead the way. He slipped the collar around Hux’s throat, noting the way his heart raced at the sensation.

“I think you’ve finally earned this,” he whispered into his ear. “My obedient slut…” He watched as Hux swallowed, running his tongue over his bottom lip. “Do you want to see what you look like?” he asked. He waited a moment more before saying, “you may speak.”

“Please?” Hux asked, his voice soft and breathy. His cock was already becoming hard, resting against his thigh in eagerness. “Please, may I see?”

Kylo reached down, hooking a finger into the ring before gently tugging upwards. He helped guide Hux onto his feet, holding onto his arm as he led him over to the full length mirror. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes, please!” The blindfold was pulled off and Hux blinked, his eyes adjusting to sight once again. His eyes widened as he looked at his collar, cheeks turning red as he started to smile. “Oh…”

“Do you like your Master’s gift, slut?”

“Very much!” he gasped. He looked at Kylo, smiling as he leaned forward to nuzzle into him, his eyes fluttering closed. “Thank you so much…”

“Why don’t you thank me another way?” Kylo cooed. He smiled as Hux slowly started to sink back down to his knees, trailing kisses all the way down before he got to his dick.


End file.
